Destiny Revealed
by Sapphire Legend
Summary: Let's just say that all four Wild Powers were found, and that there was a new prophecy about a new Wild Power. What will happen then? This new Wild Power is twelve years old, an Old Soul, and Thierry Descouedres' younger sibling! Summary inside Chapter 1!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Night World by L. J. Smith, although I wish I did!

 Maybe I will... someday... 

Message from Sapphire Legend: Okay, this story is based on this dream/vision that Sapphire Legend had, so this may suck... you may flame me if necessary, but I WILL IGNORE ANY NEGATIVE COMMENTS!

Destiny Revealed

_**PROLOGUE**_

**"_In blue fire, the final darkness is banished._**

_**In blood, the final price is paid.**_

_**Four to stand between the light and the shadow.**_

_**Four of blue fire, power in their blood.**_

_**Born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision,**_

_**Four less than one and darkness triumphs."**_

**"_One from the land of kings long forgotten;_**

_**One from the hearth which still holds the spark;**_

_**One from the Day world where two eyes are watching;**_

_**One from the twilight to be one with the dark."**_

**"_And the fifth Wild Power, the most powerful one of all,_**

_**Born five years after the year of the blind Maiden's vision.**_

_**Blood triumphs the final darkness and good triumphs evil.**_

_**Thou shall succeed where others have failed, and shall prevail, even when **_

_** others should not.**_

_**The last living descendant of Ariada Witch-Queen, a mere mortal."**_

This was what the prophecies fortold, at the next Circle Daybreak meeting.

Thierry Descouedres, Hannah Snow, Ash Redfern, Quinn, Rashel Jordan, Eric, Thea Harman, David, Gillan, Poppy North, James Rassmussen, and about twenty other members of Circle Daybreak were assembled inside Circle Daybreak HQ in Las Vegas. Also among the group was the Maiden of all witches, Aradia, and some of the Night World's most powerful witches, like Lily, Psychic, and Shadow, siblings that were half-witch and half-vampire. Among the witches were some witches from Circle Midnight that had become Daybreakers. Of course, the four Wild Powers and their soulmates (if they had any) were there as well.

"Who's this new Wild Power?" Delos Redfern, the vampire prince and the first Wild Power asked, sitting next to Maggie Needly, his soulmate.

"Who's Ariada Witch-Queen?" Illiana Harman, the second Wild Power asked, leaning forward.

"I want to know how old this Wild Power is. Is this Wild Power a boy or girl?" Jez Redfern, the third Wild Power asked, punching Morgead, her soulmate.

"Have you found this Wild Power yet?" Ryan Cerr, a witch and the last Wild Power asked, one arm around his soulmate Raena.

"The new Wild Power is a girl. Her name is Sakura Tao. She is twelve years old and lives in Diamond Bar, California. She is a middle school student who goes to South Pointe Middle School and specializes in writing and reading.

According to her profiles from her xanga and author page, she loves to read stories from manga, and books, enjoys watching anime, and writes as a hobby." Thierry summarized, clicking on objects on his laptop and transferring them onto a projector.

He double-clicked and a picture of Sakura Tao showed up.

Sakura Tao had long black hair with equally black eyes. She wore a long-sleeved thin red sweater with a pale pink t-shirt that had a large imprint of a rose on it and brown pants. She carried a black bag that hung down her back and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. There were bracelets on both of her wrists, and she was smiling.

"Sakura Tao, our Wild Power." Aradia said quietly.

"Who the hell is Ariada Witch-Queen?" Illiana shouted, silencing everyone that had begun to chat.

Everybody turned and looked at Thierry, as if asking him to explain everything.

"Ariada Witch-Queen was the cousin of Hellwise and Maya, who were daughters of Hecate Witch-Queen. While my tribe had the powers to communicate with nature, her tribe had the powers to use nature's powers, and the powers of the elements.

While Hellwise was the ancestress of the Harman family, and Maya was the ancestress of all the lamia and the made-vampires, Ariada was the ancestress of the Drakkulus family, descendants of the oldest and most powerful dragon who ever lived.

I don't know this dragon's name, but he is very powerful. He and four other dragons are believed to have possessed the first known versions of the Wild Powers. So that means that our fifth Wild Power possesses some dragon powers, although she is human." Thierry said quietly, sounding sad and hollow.

He then left the room, abruptly ending the meeting. Aradia and the other Daybreakers briefly glanced at each other.

"Okay. Rashel, Quinn, and Ash, you three have the first shift, and that's watching her on weekdays. James, Poppy, you have the second shift, the weekend shift. The rest of you Daybreakers take turns being backup. You have to be active twenty-four hours.

I'll come on the weekend with some other witches and set up wards around Sakura's school, so that'll lessen your worry for her safety." Aradia said, and then left with some witches.

Everyone else nodded briefly, and started to leave in groups, all talking of when to take their shifts.

Meanwhile, Rashel, Quinn, and Ash all glanced at each other before leaving.

-Two Days Later-

Two days later, at South Pointe Middle School (SPMS), Aradia, the Mother, the Crone, Lily, Shadow, Psychic, Poppy, Thea, Gillan, and some other powerful witches gathered and scattered around the exterior of the junior high, arms outstretched in front of them, chanting:

**"_By the ancestress of the Harmans,_**

_**By the Crone, Mother, and Maiden,**_

_**By thy gifted ones, and thy powers,**_

_**By Hellwise Hearth-Woman.**_

_**Let what was round be straight,**_

_**And what was straight be round.**_

_**Let darkness turn to light**_

_**And let the gifted run free.**_

You are my mother, my ancestress, and my guide. Help us, please, for we beg of you. Set barriers around this place to protect the girl known as Sakura Tao, the last living descendant of Ariada Witch-Queen, ancestress of the Drakkulus family." As soon as the witches finished their chant, a sparkling dust fell from the skies, covering the whole junior high.

The spell was complete.


	2. Chapter 1: A Typical School Day

Summary: Let's just say that all four WPs were found, and that there was a new prophecy and a new Wild Power. This new Wild Power is just twelve years old, an Old Soul, and Thierry Descouedres' younger sibling! How will Circle Daybreak handle this? And can they stop the Night World Council from killing her? Note from author: I WILL NOT ACFEPT ANY NEGATIVE COMMENTS, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY, FORGET IT!

Chapter 1: A Typical School Day

_**She was Thyla, younger sibling of Theorn. Theorn was seventeen, and she was twelve. They both belonged the gifted. They had powers that enabled them to communicate with nature. Their tribe leader was Hecate Witch-Queen, mother of Hellwise and Maya. Everyone knew that Maya was secretly performing spells deep into the forest to achieve immortality, but they didn't know that it would be real... and become a nightmare.**_

_**Thyla was gathering herbs and drying them with Hellwise, who acted liked an older sister towards her.**_

_**"Hellwise, I think that Theorn may get into trouble because he likes both you and Maya." She told Hellwise.**_

_**Hellwise looked grave, and replied, "Yes. Because Maya has already found the spell, killed the babies, and taken Theorn. She may turn him into a creature like her."**_

_**Just then, Theorn came out of the bushes. His eyes looked wild and his mouth was slightly dripping with blood. Maya appeared behind the two girls.**_

_**"Well? How do you like Theorn now, Hellwise? Thyla? I've changed him, and you can never have him back!" Maya threw back her head and laughed, and moved aside.**_

_**"You!" Theorn lunged at Maya.**_

_**Just then, Thyla remembered that Theorn had made a promise to his soulmate... the promise of not killing...**_

_**"Theorn! Your promise!" Thyla intervened, moving in front of Maya and trying to stop Theorn.**_

_**Theorn raged and shook her, then sank something sharp into her neck. His fangs.**_

_**Thyla faintly heard Hellwise scream her name in the distance, and Maya laughing.**_

_**A scream of pain shook through Theorn as he realized that the person stopping him was Thyla.**_

_**He quickly released her, but it was too late.**_

_**"Theorn... I'll always love you... no matter what... just remember... your promise... remember it... for... Hana..." Thyla said softly, and saw total darkness.**_

Sakura woke up gasping. "T-T-That dream... was it real?" When only darkness answered her, she glanced at her alarm clock. 6:00 A. M.

"I'm gonna be laaattteee!" Sakura shouted, and quickly got ready.

-SPMS-

"Did you finish the Japan Notebook?" Sakura asked her friend Jessica.

"Pretty much yeah," Jessica replied.

"Boo!" Ann jumped out at the two girls.

"AHHHH-wait. Hi Ann!" Both girls said.

"You scared me half to death!" Sakura screamed dramatically.

"Ha ha for you, then," Ann said.

The three girls waited for their other friends: Louise, Kimberly, Serena, Vione, and . After all the girls arrived and they all chatted about the day's events, they waited for the bell.

BRRIINNGGG! All the girls said their good-byes and hurried off to class.

-Homeroom-

"All right, class. Take out your Tuesday Folders if you have them signed. Otherwise, bring it tomorrow or else you'll get a detention." Miss Moreno, Sakura's homeroom teacher, said.

"We had to forfeit the balloon toss because my partner didn't show up!" Liang-Kai said dramatically.

"Why didn't you find any other classmates?" Sakura asked logically.

"There was nobody around!" Liang-Kai replied, dramatically logically.

"Settle down, class. We have a new student. His name is Carl Redfern. Carl, you can sit nest to Sakura over there." Miss Moreno said.

"Hello," Carl said as he took his seat next to her.

"Hi," Sakura replied, flipping through an InuYasha volume.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was a three hundred year-old vampire?" Carl asked softly, amusement in his voice.

"Let's see…" Sakura pretended to think, "Hmm… no." She replied flatly.

"Have I seen you before?" Carl stared at her.

"Maybe. Probably not." Sakura answered.

BRRRIIINNNGGG! The bell rang. Time to go to First Period Class: Pre-Algebra.

"Um... let's see... x equals y times z plus three divided by 2... eighteen!" Sakura said as Ms. Johnson, her pre-algebra teacher called on her.

"Very good! Now, Christine, problem thirty-three." Ms. Johnson called.

"Three." Christine said.

-Later...-

Later, at Period Two: P. E., Sakura was in the girls' locker room, changing for P. E.

"It sucks! We have to run the mile today!" Sakura whined.

"Us too!" Serena, her friend, said.

"What was your last time for the mile? Mine was eleven forty." Sakura asked Serena.

"Um...ten...ten something." Serena replied.

"Aw man!" Sakura said.

-Later, Sakura-

"Ten thirty" Ms. Major, Sakura's P. E. teacher announced as Sakura finished her mile.

"Yeah! I improved again!" Sakura cheered.

Rashel

"I need back-up." She said to Thierry.

"Why?" The vampire lord asked.

"Carl Redfern." She replied.

"Okay. I'll send them over as soon as possible." Thierry replied, hanging up.

Rashel stared at her phone in disbelief. How dare Thierry hung up on her! But, of course, he was her boss, so that made it all right.

-Lunch Time-

"Arrgh, I hate the person who's throwing crap at us!" Sakura yelled as an aluminum foil ball hit her shoulder.

"Yeah!" Vione (another friend) agreed.

"You guys must have bad luck or something..." Ann trailed off.

"Wha---" Sakura got out before she saw another aluminum foil ball heading her way.

"Ah...!" Sakura's arms flung up instinctively to protect herself.

The ball never made contact.

Sakura slowly let her arms down and saw Carl.

"If that hit you, it would hurt. There's a rock in it." Carl commented, showing her the rock.

"Thanks?" Sakura smiled hesitantly.

Sapphire Legend: Well, that's the end of chapter 2! Sorry these chapters are so short right now. I promise that part two will be more interesting!


End file.
